Sleeping Beauty Final Fantasy 7 style
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: This is a story about a hansome prince who is destined by to prick his finger on an enchanted rose which will place him under a terrible curse that will make him sleep forever. But the spell would be broken by his true love’s first kiss. Done
1. Prologue

Sleeping Beauty  
Final Fantasy 7 style

* * *

Prologue:

Okay, okay. I know what your thinking. This is definitely freaky. Your probably asking, How on earth does a Prince prick his finger on a rose and ends up like a sleeping stiff? And who is this brave 'Princess' that would risk her life to get to this stiff? Well, that's kind of funny. I remember what kind of reviews I got for telling Beauty and the Beast. Your thinking, whoa, where did this story come from, right? Well, let's just say The Grimm Brothers paid me a visit and told me a story that they learned from this Sleeping Prince and his beautiful but brave Princess.

This is a story about how an evil Scientist with freaky magical powers put a curse on a Prince, just because he wasn't invited to the Prince's birthday party. He told the king and queen that by the Prince's 21st birthday, he would prick his finger on rose's thorn and he would die.

However three magical fairy Soldiers changed the curse a little and told them that the Prince would not die but go to sleep until a brave Princess would free him by a true love's first kiss. The problem was, there wasn't any Princess who was brave enough to do something like that. They were always too worried about breaking their nails. So instead a Princess, a barsmaid decides to take up the challenge to do what the wimpy Princesses won't. Hopefully she'll live to do it.

But there's only one thing wrong with the picture. The evil Scientist finds out that the barsmaid is trying to undo what he doesn't want to be undone. So he tries to get rid of her using his powers of the darkness. But unluckily for him, this barsmaid has extreme girl power and will knock the teeth out of whatever he throws at her. And it's kind of funny. The Prince and Barsmaid have met before. Once upon a dream.

So let's start at the very beginning of the story of how the curse began, how the Prince grew up living with the three fairy Soldiers and how he met the love of his life. Which everything will lead him to be The Sleeping Prince and will be rescued by a beautiful barsmaid who will stop at nothing to free her true love.

A/N: This is kind of similar to Sleeping Beauty but there are VERY big differences in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

It was brilliant red sky morning, when the prince was born. Well, he wasn't an actual Prince. He was just the son of a very wealthy business man and his beautiful wife, Stefan and Veronica Valentine. And they lived in Nibelheim, a nice sized town and famous for its history. The townspeople loved the Valentine Family so much that they called them King and Queen. They had chose them as their leaders of the town.

Well, The Valentine family had wished for a child for so long that finally their wish was granted. They were blessed with a son. They named him Vincent. The Valentine Family was so happy to have a child finally, that they decided to have a grand party to celebrate it And that was where the story began.

The Valentine Family invited everyone of the town. They even invited three Soldiers that had retired not too long ago. Three fairy soldiers. And even an old friend of The Valentine Family. Devid Lockhart, a bartender from Midgar. He was happily married and was wishing for a child of his own. They hadn't had very much luck. Not yet anyway.

The party was taking place at The Valentine Manor, which had another name known as The ShinRa Mansion. The house was full of light and laughter. People every where talking merrily about the new 'Prince'. Devid Lockhart stepped up to Stefan and Veronica Valentine, looking over the beautiful baby boy in Mrs. Valentine's arms.

"Oh, Stefan, he's so wonderful. If Marie has child, I hope that it would be a girl. And maybe Vincent would meet her and maybe fall for her." He said cheerfully giving Stefan a wink. Stefan laughed merrily and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, Devid. If you have a daughter, then Vincent would have to fall for her." He spoke with a smile. Veronica smiled softly. "If you were to have a daughter, Devid, I am very sure she would be beautiful. Just like Marie. Long brown hair, cherry chocolate colored eyes. Fair features. Just like Marie." She said softly. Devid smiled down at the strange blood red colored eyes of Vincent, who stared upward at the bartender. "He will be a handsome young man when he comes of the age. That's for sure." He said.

Just then three tall young men with handsome features walked in. The first was very tall. He had long silver white hair that fell down almost touching the ground. He had glowing green eyes. He wore black leather but had a green cloak that was clasped around his neck. On his back were large Dragonfly type wings. They were light green colored. He had a warm smile on his handsome features.

The next young man had black spiky hair that fell to his upper back. His eyes were enchanting blue. He was tall but not nearly as tall as the first. He only went up to the first's shoulders. He wore dark blue pants and blue muscle shirt. A blue cloak, clasped around his neck. He had wings like the first but they were a light blue color. He was a cheerful looking young man.

The last was the shortest but still was strong looking just like the first and second. He had spiky yellow blonde hair that defied gravity terribly. His eyes were a blue color but in a different angle with the light shining into them, it made them look a light purple color. He even wore a strange purple outfit. His purple tinted wings were folded back and he was smiling like the other two.

These three were the Fairy Soldiers. They had powerful magic but used them for only good. They were famous throughout the land by their good hearts, and uses of magic. They all walked up to The Valentine Family and gave respectful bows. Stefan smiled brightly seeing the three.

The Silver haired Fairy Soldier stood straight. "A proper introduction is need even if you already know who we are. I am General Sephiroth of the Fairy Clan's armies. These are my companions." He motioned to the black haired Fairy Soldier first. "Zack Flare." Zack bowed. Sephiroth then motioned to the Blonde. "And Cloud Strife." He finished. Cloud bowed too.

Stefan bowed his head respectfully. "It is an honor to have you be here, my friends." He said. Cloud stepped closer and looked at the baby boy. He smiled. "That is some fine boy you have there, Mr. Valentine." He said. Zack nodded looking at Vincent. "Yeah, he'll be great just like his father." He said. Stefan blushed a little and looked at his son. "I hope so." He said.

Sephiroth stepped closer. "Now with your permission, sir, we Fairy Soldiers would like to present a gift to your son. If it is alright of course." He said with a nod. Stefan and Veronica smiled and nodded. "We would be honored, Master Sephiroth. Having a fairy gift from such fine young Gentlemen like yourselves is an honor." She said softly. Sephiroth nodded. He looked at Zack who nodded.

Zack stepped closer and bent over the baby boy. "Dear Prince Vincent, my gift to you shall be the gift of strength. For you shall be very strong, physically and mentally." He spoke then he waved his hand. Blue light surrounded Vincent and the gift was bestowed upon the boy. The Valentines smiled at each other.

Cloud stepped closer now glaring at Zack. "Why do you always get to give the good ones?" He muttered with annoyance. Everyone laughed and watched the Purple Fairy Soldier. Cloud smiled down at the boy. "However, I've got a good one. My gift to you is the gift of beauty and divine. He shall be very handsome and have a good heart when he is older. May he use his heart as his wisdom and make good choices." He said. Everyone smiled again.

Sephiroth stepped up and smiled down on the young boy. "Vincent Valentine, my gift shall be…." He had to stop because the front doors blew open and the lights flickered. Everyone gasped and turned towards the doors.

There stood a man. He was a terrifying man. He wore a black suit and a white lab coat. He had long black hair that was tied back into a small pony tail. Thin rimmed glasses on the end of his pointed nose. His arms folded behind his back and he looked over the group of shocked people. Stefan quickly stood from his seat and stepped forward as if to protect his wife and child. The three Fairy Soldiers stepped to the sides glaring towards the man now.

"It's Hojo!" Someone whispered. The people began whispering fearfully. The man, whose name was Hojo walked closer. His wicked black eyes on Stefan and his family. "Well, well, Stefan Valentine. I heard that you were having a party for the birth of your new baby boy. And I see that everyone has been invited. However, how is it that everyone had received an invitation but not I? The Greatest Scientist and Sorcerer of all time." He said with a wicked grin.

Cloud growled and stomped forward. Zack quickly grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "That's because you weren't invited, Hojo! Your not wanted here!" He snapped. There was small hushed whispers every where. Sephiroth stepped forward and put his hand on Cloud's other shoulder holding him back. Hojo just merely looked surprised. "Not wanted here? Well in that case, I suppose I should leave." He said softly turning back towards the doors.

Everyone in the room breathed with ease. But Hojo halted in his footsteps and turned back. "However, I have yet to give my gift." He said. The Fairy Soldiers quickly stepped around Veronica, who tightened her grip on Vincent. Stefan wrapped his arms around his wife protectively. There were small soft cries from the guests.

Hojo let his arms fall to his sides and two black bat wings spread out on his back. The lights went completely out and a dark aura surrounded the evil Scientist. His eyes seemed to glow red with evilness. "Listen well, all of you here. The boy should grow strong, handsome and wise. And loved by all who will know him. But, by the sun sets on his 21st birthday, he shall prick his finger on a thorn of a rose and die!" He began laughing cruelly.

Veronica gave a cry and held Vincent tighter. Stefan pointed at Hojo. "Stop him!" He cried out. Several people hurried forward to attack Hojo. Cloud and Zack being one of them. But Hojo grabbed something from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Inky green smoke surrounded him and he vanished. Veronica stood and buried her head in Stefan's shoulder. Stefan held his wife and child with fearful tears in his eyes. "All is lost. We can't stop that evil Sorcerer's curse. I will lose my son. How can he do such a thing?" He cried. Zack turned and hurried towards the Valentine family.

"Don't worry, my friend. Sephiroth still has his gift to give." He said. Cloud nodded. Stefan and Veronica looked hopeful. "Then the Sorcerer's evil curse can be stopped! You can undo his gift!" Stefan said with hope. Sephiroth sighed as he faced the couple. "I am sorry. I may be powerful in my magic but Hojo is far more powerful than me." He said. Stefan and Veronica sighed with despair. Sephiroth then smiled.

"However, I think I can twist Hojo's curse a little." He reached out to Vincent. "Here, my lovely friend. Give me the child for one minute." He said. Veronica sighed and softly handed her son to the Silver haired Fairy Soldier. Sephiroth softly cradled the baby and his wings spread out. He flew upward where everyone could see him. Stefan and Veronica held each other watching without blinking. They could only hope that the powerful Fairy Soldier could save their son from such a curse like this.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a minute. Green light surrounded him and Vincent. Then the Silver haired Fairy Soldier opened his eyes. "Yes. I can help." He looked down at the 'Prince'.

"Great Prince Vincent Valentine. If this wicked Sorcerer's curse shall fall upon you and you prick your finger on a rose thorn, there is a ray of hope for you. The gift I place upon you is this hope. You will not die but sleep in the fateful prophecy you will have around you. You will sleep forever, unless you should be kissed by your one true love, then shall the spell be broken. As everyone knows, True Love and True Love's first kiss is the most powerful element of all magic. White and Black. Light and Dark." The green light died away and Sephiroth slowly came back down, handing Vincent to his mother.

Even though Sephiroth's gift helped soothe Stefan's nerves just a little, it still didn't take his fear away. He feared that any rose in Nibelhiem was a danger to Vincent. So he asked every single person in the town to get rid of rose bushes. So for three days, there was a huge bon fire in the Town Square. The whole town scoured through the town and the forest that was near by for any rose bushes. And the ones they found, they burned. Soon there was not one rose bush left for miles.

The Three Fairy Soldiers however, met together in the City Square right after the sun had set. They had been sticking around to keep their eyes on the Valentine Family. They wore black cloaks and kept their guard up. Just in case Hojo had spies in the town. For the three had caught a few spies of Hojo and got rid of them.

"Sephiroth, this is not good. Not good at all. You know Hojo will find a way to make sure his curse falls upon Vincent. He might just kidnap him and put him in a garden of Roses. He could kill him once he falls asleep." Cloud said punching a pole.

Zack bite his lip. "Well….maybe we could reason with him. Ask him to take back his dreadful curse." He suggested. Cloud gave him a look. "Reason with Hojo!?! You have been smoking something, haven't you?! Hojo wouldn't listen to us! He's a horrible, stupid, son of a….." He was saying.

Sephiroth gave him a dirty look. "Enough, Cloud. True,our powers can't do anything against Hojo. He is too powerful, even for us." He said. Zack nodded. "Then what can we do? We can't just stand by and let Hojo's curse hurt the poor boy." He said. Cloud nodded in agreement. "He's right, Sephy. We have to do something." He said.

The Silver haired Fairy Soldier sighed as he rubbed his head. Zack grinned and clicked his finger. "I have an idea! We can turn Vincent into a rose! He can't prick his finger if he has none to prick." He said. Cloud's eyes brightened. "Oh! That's a good idea!" but he frowned. "But Hojo can always pick him and rip him to shreds. Or he could send a Blizzard and freeze him to death." He said. Zack sighed and dropped his head. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Sephiroth nodded. "Besides, Hojo would probably expect us to do that." He announced. He began to pace to think of a way to save the 'Prince'. "The only problem is, what is there Hojo wouldn't expect? He knows just about everything. His spies are every where." Cloud said leaning against the water tower and folded his arms.

Zack sighed and shook his head. "He doesn't know everything, Cloud. He doesn't know anything about love or friendship. I bet he doesn't even know anything about Happiness." He said. Cloud nodded with a sigh. Sephiroth's eyes brightened. "Wait! That's it!" He said. The other two Fairy Soldiers looked at their companion. "What's it?!" Cloud asked quickly. Sephiroth whirled around and grinned.

"Do you remember the old cottage that lies near the river by Cosmos Canyon?" He asked. The two spiky haired Fairies looked at each other then shrugged. "Old Gregory's cottage? Yes, why?" Zack asked. Sephiroth nodded leaning forward. He waved his hand over his head and light green force field surrounded them. Just in case there was someone listening in.

The three huddled together. "I remember an old tale I heard years and years ago. About how three woodsmen found a young child in the forest and took him in to raise the boy as their own." Sephiroth said. Zack and Cloud looked blank. "Oh? Well, that's nice of them." Zack said. Cloud shrugged. "But we don't know any woodsmen that would take Vincent in. Who would do that?" He asked. Sephiroth grinned and looked Cloud over. He waved his hand and green light surrounded them all. Their cloths changed. They were dressed as peasants.

Zack's eyes brightened. "You mean us?" He asked with excitement. Cloud titled his head with a smile. "That's a great idea, Sephy." He frowned again. "But won't we have to feed Vincent?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded. "Of course. And wash him and change his cloths and just like a father would do." He said. Zack grinned. "I always wanted to a father!" He said. Cloud nodded. "Yeah! And we'll have our magic to help us!" He said brightly.

Sephiroth frowned. "I'm afraid that's not going to help, Cloud. We'll have to do it as mortals. If we use our magic then it could attract Hojo's attention." He said. Cloud frowned and poked his fingers together. "I don't know, Sephiroth. We've never not used our magic before. Besides, can you even cook without magic?" He asked. Sephiroth gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, Cloud. I can cook. And we can do it without magic. Now, get rid of your wings." He said grabbing his wings and pulling them off with a sickening squishy noise. He winced but tossed his wings up in the air and blasted them with a fire spell.

Zack and Cloud both winced with disgust and horror. "Our wings?! But….but we might need our wings?!" Cloud said. Sephiroth rose his eyebrow. "Not for awhile. Besides, they'll grow back in time. Now do it, Cloud." He said. Zack sighed and grabbed his wings. He pulled them off with the same disgusting squish noise. He gave a small whimper as he blasted them.

Cloud turned to run away but both Sephiroth and Zack grabbed him and his wings. "Come on, Cloud. You too. It'll only hurt for a second." The Silver haired Fairy said. Cloud tried to wriggle free but gave up. He sighed and took his wings and pulled them off. He let out a small cry of pain but it soon died down. He gave his wings a sorry look and then blasted them.

Sephiroth nodded. "Well, let's go tell Stefan and Veronica our plan. They'll object at first but if it's the only way to save Vincent, then they'll have to do it." He said. Zack folded his arms and followed Sephiroth. "They're definitely not going to like this." He said. Cloud quickly followed. "Not at all." He said.

Later that night, Stefan and Veronica was saying their goodbyes to Vincent. Tears running down their faces. "You will take care of him, won't you?" Veronica asked sorrowfully. Sephiroth nodded. "We will treat him as if he was our own, Lady Veronica." He said. Cloud nodded. "We will make sure no danger comes to him." He said. Zack gave a swift nod. Veronica softly handed Vincent to Sephiroth who tucked him into his coat. Then the three 'woodsmen' turned and hurried away. Leaving the Valentines to their sorrow and grief. But if it was to save their son, they would be happy to see him in 21 years.

A/N: Review


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for my first few chapters. Anyway, I'm putting the next two chapters up. This one's just a little short.It sort of mentions things about Tifa Lockhart and how she was born.And it mentions another fairy. ::shrugs::: all well. Let's read on.

Chapter 2.

Several sad and lonely years passed for the Valentine family and the townspeople. But as the years passed and the end of 21 years drew nearer, they began to rejoice. They began to notice how the Nibelhiem Mountains, where it was said Hojo lived, roared with thunder and lightning. That proving that Hojo was frustrated and angry. And apparentlly his evil prophecy hadn't befallen upon their beloved Prince. Yet.

However, before we get into that, there was one thing I must talk about. Only two years since the birth of Vincent Valentine had passed and that was then Devid and Marie Lockhart, the good friends of Stefan and Veronica Valentine had finally been blessed with their own child. And indeed it was a girl. Her name was to be Lucrecia Marie Lockhart, yet her nickname that everyone called her was Tifa.

Tifa was a beautiful young baby. She had been born with small strands of brown hair. Her eyes were a red wine color. She was a beautiful child. And because the Three Fairy Soldiers who usually gave gifts to children, were not available, a different fairy came along and gave Tifa her birth day gift. This Fairy was the Princess of Flower Fairies. Her name was Aeris.

On the morning of her birth the fairy showed up, smelling like a field of mixed wildflowers. Devid and Marie were so surprised but excited. Aeris cooed over the baby. "Oh, she is a precious girl. And she has a promising future." She said with a smile. Devid and Marie looked at each with smiles. "Please, Mistress Aeris. Can you tell us what it would be like in the future for Tifa?" Marie asked weakly. Aeris smiled softly. "Yes. As Princess of the Flower Fairies, I can see her future. And I see it is a bright one." The Lockharts smiled.

Aeris spread out her pink butterfly like wings and took up the baby girl. She held her close to her bodice and lightly brushed her already long bangs out of her face. "What I see for you, beautiful Tifa, is bright. It is clear as the blue sky with no clouds. I see a handsome young man meeting you in the forest. You will fall in love by first sight. Your love will be strong and no evil can break the bonds of True Love." She said smiling at the Lockharts who smiled back.

The Flower Princess smiled back at Tifa. "Now then, there is three gifts I can give you. But no more, no less. My first gift, is the Gift of Beauty. One gift, beauty rare. Rich chocolate colored hair. Lips that shame the reddest rose. She will walk with springtime, where ever she shall go." She said. Devid and Marie smiled with bright smiles.

"Now for my second gift, it shall be the Gift of Song. Melodies will be her whole life long. The Nightingale's her troubadour. Bringing her sweet senerade to her door." The Princess spoke. She then smiled even more.

"Now for my final gift, it shall be the Gift of Courage. Shall evil that passes her way be in discourage. The heart of a Lioness. Brave, Strong and Strong willed, more than any Princess." The Flower Princess softly put Tifa back into her cradle. She looked up at Devid Lockhart. A small frown on her face now.

"Devid Lockhart, there is one thing you must know. Even though great things are yet to come from your daughter, you must not stress and grieve. Things will be alright. And do not pressure Tifa when the time comes. You shall see what I mean in time. When the incidents I speak of occur, you will know what I mean." She said. She gave a small bow and flew backwards out the window and was gone. The Lockharts looked at each other and shrugged.

Devid Lockhart soon found out the first thing Mistress Aeris meant. On Tifa's third birthday, Marie Lockhart, a woman of greatness and beauty, a heartful of care, died. Leaving her husband a widow and her daughter to be sad. But like the Fairy Princess told him, Tifa grew up beautiful no matter what. And she had the heart of a lioness. She was the most bravest child he had ever met. He only wondered what kind of love life would his daughter have.

Tifa had several suitors of course. They liked her for her beauty and did not pay attention to her true self.They didn't care what her personality was. As long as her beauty was their's. However, whenever a suitor came Tifa did not like them. She scared them off with her fierce courage and fighting abilities. Tifa was the most bravest and would not back down from a fight. Even if she was only a child still. Devid Lockhart found it very interesting how his daughter was not like the other girls.

There was one thing that Tifa never told her father though. It was the dreams she always dreamed. She dreamed of what her true love would be like. She could not see the man clearly in her dreams, only his silouette. But she could see that he was very much like her. Brave, handsome featured, strong and for some reason, he had some kind of enchantment around him. Tifa could see that he did. She didn't know what kind of enchantment but whatever it was, she liked it. She had fallen in love with a man of her dreams even though she didn't really know what he looked like. She only knew that who ever he was, he was just right for her.

However, she was not the only one to be having strange dreams. Far, far away from Nibelhiem in a cottage on the other side of two rivers and canyons, a young man had the very same dreams. Vincent Valentine. He had been growing up into a handsome fellow like Cloud had said he would. He was very intelligent as well. He learned things from his Guardians and things from the wild life. Yes, even the animals taught him things. He even learned things from a lion creature that lived in the canyons.

Vincent had grown pretty strong as well. He had been stronger than any other man would be. It was because of Zack's gift, plus the four men were woodcutters. They carried wood to their cottage and would cut the wood to sell to others or do wood carvings. And they were very good at doing that. Anyway, about Vincent's dreams, he would be walking in what seemed like a mystic forest. Myst all around him.

He could hear the most beautiful voice in the distance. It was singing an old Fairy song he remembered Sephiroth would sing. Yet this wasn't Sephiroth singing. It was a woman's voice. And by the sound of it, a very beautiful woman's voice. Vincent would find himself walking towards the voice. Then he saw her. Not her exactly. But a silouette of her.

She seemed to stand tall, not as tall as he was, but tall as in brave. She had a lovely figure, long hair that reached her lower back. She seemed to be strong for a woman too. Not that he had seen any women in his life. He had been spent his entire life in the forest. But he had seen Forest Nymphs before. Or Sirens. Sephiroth always told him to stay away from them. He told Vincent that they were nothing but troublemakers. Not wanting to find out, he obeyed his Guardian's advice.

However, this woman he saw in his dreams was different some how. She seemed to be something more. He could see that she radiated a hidden strength. He could tell that this woman was special. He had a feeling he would meet her outside his dreams but he wasn't sure when or where. He only hoped that he would. He had fallen in love with someone of his dreams. He never told his Guardians about his dreams. He wanted to keep them to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. 

As the end of the 21 years drew nearer, Hojo had been getting angrier. His mountain domain was always thundering and lightning was cracking everywhere because of his moods. He was so annoyed with servents, the Turks, he called them. The Turks had been searching everywhere for the 'Prince' but could not find him. And Hojo was starting to get....violent. His black wings always spread out and would tremble with rage when his servents brought him bad news. Just like today when the servents said the stupidest thing ever.

"This is impossible! How could Vincent Valentine just disappear in thin air for 21 years and there is not one trace of him! Are you sure you have searched everywhere?" Hojo growled from his black chair. His first servent a red haired young man nodded as he puffed on a cigarette. Usually it annoyed Hojo when the red haired man smoked but at the moment, he didn't give a care.

"Yes, Hojo. We've searched every where. There is just not one trace of Vincent Valentine." He said. His companions, a bald black man who wore sunglasses all the time and a blonde young woman, who was sort of jittery, nodded. "He's right, Hojo. We've looked everywhere." He said. Hojo hissed with annoyance.

"Have you searched Rocket Town? Gongonga? Corel Town? The forests? How about the Mountains? Did you go across the ocean to Midgar?" he asked. The Turks nodded. Another Turk stepped closer and nodded. "Yes, Hojo. We searched the mountains, forests, and houses. We searched every single cradle." He said stupidly. The other three Turks winced as the Turk said that. They knew that Vincent Valentine was no longer a baby. But this Turk sure didn't seem to get the messege.

Hojo's eyes went wide and he stood rapidly. "Cradles?! You've been searching cradles all these years?!" He roared. Reno, the red head, Rude the bald and Elena the blonde all pointed at the Turk. "He has! He has!" They all said. Elena bounced up and down with nervousness. Hojo snorted and started to laugh. "Cradles." He shook his head still laughing. The dumb Turk laughed with him.

Hojo began to pace. "Did you hear that my pet?" He spoke to himself, to the demon that lived in his mind. "All these years, these long 21 years and they've been looking for a baby." he laughed. Reno, Rude and Elena winced knowing was going to happen. They slowly backed towards the door leaving the new Turk standing right there starting to laugh with Hojo.

That was then, Hojo turned nasty. "Fools! Imbeciles!" He roared. Lightning shot out of his hands and struck the new Turk. The Turk screamed with pain and horror. Reno, Rude and Elena squealed and ran out of the room leaving their now fallen companion dead. Hojo growled and his wings trembled again. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to do it myself." He turned and waved his hand.

A door to the side opened and a big purple colored beast slinked in. It's fur was deep purple but it had black horns and firery red mane and yellow eyes. Hojo reached out to it and petted it. "My dear pet. You are my last hope. Travel far and wide. Search for a young man with black ebony hair and blood red eyes. Handsome and tall. Possible dark but kind hearted. Stronger than regular mortals. Find him and do not fail me like these miserable Turks have." he said. The beast snarled and ran out.

The whereabouts of the Prince was quite the mystery for everyone. Some people believed he was dead already. Some spread rumors that he become a creature and wandered the world. However, the Prince lived deep in the forest on the other side of two rivers and Cosmos Canyon in the woodcutter's cottage. The Fairy Soldiers' plan was working perfectly. They lived like mortals and did quite the job. They called the Prince Vinny or Vince once in a while. At least Cloud and Zack did. Sephiroth just kept calling him by his real name.

In the cottage, Vincent was in his room, which was the attic. He liked the attic. It had the best view of the ocean and sunsets. He was looking out his window, his right foot hanging out the window as he hummed the Fairy's song that Sephiroth usually sang or he heard in his dreams. It was his 21st birthday. Vincent had grown quite nicely.

His hair had grown a little long, but he liked it that way. He always kept it down and not up in small ponytail like Sephiroth did with his long silver hair. His features boyish yet handsome. He had grown quite tall as well. Taller than both Cloud and Zack. But still a little shorter than Sephiroth. He wore black trousers, white shirt that showed a little of his chest and always a red head band around his forehead.

The three Fairies however were planning something for Vincent's birthday. Something big. Like a surprise party. They had decided to make Vincent a cloak. They thought he deserved something nice to wear for the journey back to Nibelheim. They were looking through a book on cloaks. They had found a nice one but at the moment Zack and Cloud were arguing, like always, about the color.

"I tell you, Cloud! It's going to be blue!" Zack grumbled. Cloud growled. "It's going to be purple!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he swept the shop floor. "You guys at it again?" He asked. But the two didn't hear him.

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

Sephiroth shook his head and he swept the dust out the door. "You guys, the only thing we must worry about it getting him out of the house while we get ready." He said. Zack and Cloud looked at him. "We'll come up with something. Your the brains of this operation." Zack said wearily. Sephiroth snorted and shook his head.

Vincent was coming down the stairs and had heard them muttering something about blue and purple. He rose his eyebrow as he smirked coming off the stairs. "You guys arguing again?" He asked. The three men turned their heads and grinned at the 'Prince'. "You know they'll never change, Vincent. So why bother asking?" Sephiroth asked as he stuffed the broom into the closet. Vincent shrugged and looked at the book that they were looking at.

Zack quickly shut the book and stuffed it away while Cloud folded his arms behind his back and grinned. Vincent folded his arms and smirked even more. "Alright, what are you up to?" He asked suspiciously. The Three men looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Cloud said. Vincent tilted his head and rose his eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked. Zack sweatdropped. "Uh.....we, we, we....we want you to go cut down another tree for fire wood!" He said. Cloud and Sephiroth nodded.

Vincent laughed softly. "Firewood? But I only did that yesterday." He said. Sephiroth grabbed the axe and pushed it towards him. "Well, we need some more. Cloud burned a lot last night just because he was cold." he said giving Cloud a look. They all laughed. Vincent shrugged as Sephiroth lightly pushed him out the door. Zack nodded as he followed. Cloud hurried after.

"Now, don't too far." Zack said as Vincent started walking towards the woods. Sephiroth nodded. "And becareful when your chopping down more trees." He said. Cloud nodded. "And no talking to strangers!" He called. Vincent just waved his hand over his shoulder to let them know he knew the rules. No too going too far, no getting hurt while chopping, no hurrying back unless it was an emergency and most important, NO TALKING TO STRANGERS. He was reminded every day when he went out. Vincent was out of sight soon enough.

The three Fairy Soldiers just stood at the door still grinning and waving. Zack leaned over a little. "Is he gone?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded turning back into the house. "Yes. He's not too far but he's still walking away from the cottage. Let's hurry it up and get everything ready." He said. They all hurried back into house and started walking around the house getting things.

Cloud started to jump and down in excitement. "This is going to be so cool! A real birthday party!" he said. Zack nodded with a big grin. "And a real birthday cake!" He then frowned. "But who's gonna make the cake and who's gonna make the cloak?" He asked. Cloud waved his hand in the air and lunged for the kitchen. "I get the cake!" He said. Sephiroth quickly caught him and held him back. "Oh no you don't! Your the worst cook out of us all. Zack'll make the cake and your going to help me make the cloak." He ordered.

Zack shrugged. "Whatever." He went into the kitchen and began. Cloud grumbled and followed Sephiroth. "You know, the only problem about us doing this is, you've never sewed before, Zack's never cooked a cake before and what am I suppose to do?" He asked. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "There's a first for everyone, Cloud. Plus your going to be the dummy." He said. Cloud growled. "Why am I the dummy?!" he exclaimed. Sephiroth shot him a look. "Because your acting like one right now! Now stop whining and get up on the stool!" He barked.

Cloud grumbled and did what he was told. He could hear Zack banging around in the kitchen. He looked over and shook his head. " You know, I think we should use magic for this." he said. Sephiroth nodded without thinking but reliezed what Cloud said. He had grabbed green fabric out of the dresser and began making measurements. "Cloud! We can't use magic! If we use magic, Hojo might sense us and come here. He'll hurt Vincent if he does." he said.

Zack walked back in stirring something that looked like someone had puked in the bowl. "Yeah, Cloud. He's right. We can't use the magic until tomorrow. When the prophecy has gone right over our heads and not even worked." He said. Cloud shrugged as Sephiroth covered him with fabric. They began to work.

In town, a beautiful young maiden was leading a chocobo out of the stables. She was Tifa Lockhart. Devid Lockhart hurried out and gave her a stern look. "Tifa, where are you going?" He asked. Tifa smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just going for a ride, Papa. Or is that a sin now?" She asked. Devid sighed. "Honey, I just worry about your well being that's all. Ever since we lost mother, I've always worried about losing you too." He said.

Tifa shook her head with a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going too far." She said. Devid smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said weakly. Tifa climbed onto her chocobo and started out of town. "I'm only going to the Cosmos Forest." She said and was gone. Devid jumped and gave a yell. "Cosmos Forest! That's over the rivers! Tifa! Come back!" He yelled but it was no use. He grumbled and shook his head.

"That girl is going to give me an early grave." He muttered. He turned and saw Stefan Valentine walk up with a big smile. "Tifa being headstrong again?" He asked. Devid smiled and shook his head. "As always. I only hope that your son, when he comes back, can handle her." He said. Stefan laughed and nodded. "Yes. The Fairy Soldiers told me that they will be bringing him back later tonight or early tomorrow morning. We'll be having a grand party for his arrival. We should let Tifa and Vincent meet at the party and hopefully sparks will fly." He said. Devid nodded.

Back at the cottage the Three Fairy Soldiers were having a hectic time. Cloud was grumbling again about what the cloak looked like. It only looked like a long rag. "Sephiroth! It looks horrible!" He groaned. Sephiroth cuffed the side of Cloud's head. "That's because it's on you, dope! It'll look great on Vincent." he said. Zack poked his head into the room.

"Hey! What's a tsp?" He asked. Sephiroth shook his head with a sigh. "It's teaspoon, idiot." He said. Zack made a face at Sephiroth. "Well, aren't you just grumpy." He muttered and went back in the kitchen. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and they continued with the cloak.

Just then there was a knock on the door. All three froze with wide eyes. "Oh...Hyne....who could that be?" Cloud muttered softly with worry. Zack hurried in and stared at the door. Sephiroth just stood still. "Maybe if we just stand here, they'll go away." He whispered. They just stood frozen. There was another knock. "Guys! I know your in there!" A sweet voice called. The three breathed with relief. "Oh...it's just Aeris." Sephiroth said.

Both Cloud and Zack grinned. "Aeris! Come on in!" Cloud called as he tried to take the 'cloak' off. The door opened and the pretty Fairy Princess walked in. She turned and smiled at the three but then frowned seeing what Cloud was wearing. She frowned with disgust. "Cloud, what are you wearing?" She asked with a short laugh. Cloud had a dull look. "Oh, this. It's a 'cloak' for Vincent." he said using the hand gestures.

Aeris giggled and shook her head. "That looks more like a rag." She said. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Thank you very much for " He said sarcastically. Aeris smiled towards him. "Oh, sorry, Sephiroth. I think...it's rather sweet." She said with the same sarcastic tone. Zack and Cloud laughed and shook their heads.

Sephiroth grumbled with annoyance. "Cut the crap, Aeris. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be skipping in your flower fields singing merry little tunes just like the rest of your clan." he asked rudely. Aeris gave him a dirty look. "That's not funny, Sephiroth. I heard that it was Vincent Valentine's 21st birthday and I thought you might want help." She then pulled a face. "And what is that stench? Is that smoke?" She asked.

Everyone sniffed the air then Zack gasped. "Ahhh! The cake!" He yelled and ran into the kitchen. He gave a yell and there was banging around. Cloud looked dully at Sephiroth. "He burnt the cake. Again." He said. Sephiroth groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes. Aeris folded her arms and tilted her head. "What is going on?" She asked. Cloud wriggled out of the cloak which fell apart. Again Sephiroth groaned and slapped his face.

"We're trying to make Vincent a cloak and birthday cake. We wanted to throw a party for him since it would be his last time in the forest with us." Cloud said. Zack walked in with burns on his cloths. "The cake caught fire. Again. Now I've got to start all over." He said. Sephiroth shook his head looking devastated. "This was not a good idea." He said his shoulders slouched. Aeris smiled shaking her head. "Hey, it's okay, Sephiroth. Why don't you use your magic to do this mortal stuff?" She asked looking at all three.

Both Cloud and Zack pointed at Sephiroth who growled. Aeris nodded knowingly. "Oh. The restriction on use of magic because of Hojo, right? Well your in luck. He's not looking for your magical signatures at the moment. I think he went to sleep this morning. He sent Galian Beast out to find Vincent but at the moment the monster is near Midgar." She said. She began to roll up her sleeves. "Let me help you. Together we can get this done, using our magic of course." She said.

The three Fairy Soldiers all looked at each other then sighed. They smiled and light surrounded them. Their wings appeared on their backs. "Alright. Let's get started." Sephiroth said. Aeris smiled sweetly at him and nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad your enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter for you.

Chapter 4.

Vincent had been wandering the forest carrying the axe in his hands. He had decided to go find the berry patch to eat some berries. He loved the taste of the rasberries and blueberries. He was humming the Fairy song again. A few animals he had befriended since childhood came out and walked beside him. He smiled down at them and nodded his greeting to them.

He wasn't the only one in the forest. Tifa was there too. She had stopped by a stream to let her chocobo take a drink. She could hear humming deep in the forest. It was the same Fairy song she always sang. She only believe that it was the fairies that was rumored to live in the forests. She pulled up her dress a little and stuck her feet into the water and began to sing the fairy song.

_"Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time"_

Her voice echoed through the forest to where Vincent was. He stopped humming and blinked. He looked around hearing the beautiful voice. "What? That voice...that song." He whispered. He started to follow the beautiful melody.

_"Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time"_

Vincent slowly and gracefully crept in the trees. He could see the small stream up ahead. The beautiful voice was come from there. He could see a chocobo drinking from the water now. Vincent carefully leaned against a tree and peered around the tree to see who was singing. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

_"Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart"_

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was sitting by the banks with her slender legs and feet in the water enjoying the cool flow. Her gorgeous long brown hair flowed down her back and front like a small river of chocolate. Her eyes were closed as she sang. Vincent sighed softly as he leaned against the tree and listened.

_"Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose - Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time"_

Vincent's heart was pounding. He had never felt this feeling before. He had fallen for this girl by first sight and by her song. He ran his hand through his hair and then his eyes lit up. He knew this song. He had heard Sephiroth sing it. And he heard it in his dreams. He softly sang the last line with the girl.

_"Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time."_

Tifa had heard the new voice with her's and jumped a little. She spun around with a gasp. She saw him standing there. She gasped again and stood quickly. The young man that stood there, looked surprised himself. He jumped a little when the Tifa did. Tifa looked him over taking in his appearence. He had long black ebony hair, very good looking face, red eyes. He wore a white silk shirt, black pants, black boots. A red headband under his hair and on his forehead. He was very handsome.

Vincent did the same as she was to him. Taking in her appearence. She had a lovely figure. Her chocolate like hair fell to her waist pulled in a fishtail. Her eyes were cherry red. She wore light blue pants and shirt. And she looked so beautiful looking at Vincent with a surprised look on her face.

They just stood there for a minute. Tifa was wondering if she should run. She was never allowed to talk to strangers. Especially men when she was by herself. But there was something familiar about this young man. It was like she knew him. Vincent felt the same way. He felt like he had seen her before and heard her voice. He was trying to figure out what to do in this situation. He then remembered what Sephiroth taught him about manners.

_"When you meet a lady, bow respectfully. It is good manners."_

He remembered. So Vincent gracefully bowed to the young maiden. Then he stood straight waiting for what she would say or do. Tifa was a little surprised but she smiled softly and curtsied. And because of her smile, the man smiled back. He liked her smile. "Hello. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just heard your voice. It was...it was very beautiful." He said softly.

Tifa smiled even more with a slight blush. "Thank you, young sir. And you didn't disturb me. You may have startled me a little but your not disturbing me." She said. Vincent smiled and looked down at the stream. "Would you like to come out of there? It must be very cold water." He said offering his hand. Tifa looked down and laughed softly. "No, it's not cold. But sure. I'll come out." She said taking his hand.

When they're hands touched something seemed to go through them. A strange tingle ran through their bodies. But Vincent helped the maiden out. They smiled at each other. "You know, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" Tifa asked. Vincent shook his head. "I don't think so. I've been living in these forests all my life. I have never met any one else unless they were passing by my cottage and wanted to by wood work. Your the very first girl I have ever seen." He said.

Tifa smiled with facination. "Really? So you've never been to town or anything?" She asked. Vincent shook his head. "No. I haven't." He told her. Tifa shrugged. "Well there is only one problem of meeting each other. I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She said with a smile. Vincent frowned softly then smiled. "Then let us introduce ourselves. So that we are not strangers." He stepped back and bowed again. "I am Vincent." he said.

The pretty maiden smiled again. She curtsied. "And I am Tifa. Pleased to meet you, Vincent." She said. Vincent stood straight and nodded. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Tifa. Tell me, where have you learned that song? I have heard it in my dreams before. Your voice...it was in my dreams too." He said. Tifa remained smiling. "A fairy taught me that song. Plus my mother used to sing it to me. But that before she died." She said looking down.

Vincent frowned and tilted his head. "I'm sorry. About your mother." He said. Tifa shook her head looking back up at the handsome man. "That was a long time ago though. And it seems strange. But I feel like I know you. I think we have met before. Only in our dreams." she said. Vincent smiled. "Maybe we have. Maybe we were destined to meet. I am glad too. You are...the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." he said. Tifa blushed bright red but smiled. "Thank you, Vincent." She said softly.

There was a soft melody in the air again. A light mist picked up around their feet. Tiny balls of light began to dance around them. Vincent and Tifa looked around with surprise but then smiled. The balls were only fire bugs and tiny wood fairies. And they were singing. The two looked at each other. Blood red eyes meeting cherry red ones. "Tifa, may I have this dance?" He asked. Tifa smiled and nodded. "Sure." They got into position and began to waltz through the trees. Dancing with the lights around them. Vincent twirled Tifa out then brought her back in. They smiled at each other as they danced.

They were unaware of two eyes gleaming at them. It was Hojo's monster. He had finally found Vincent and a beautiful maiden. He growled and his eyes sent the images back to the monster in the mountains. 'Hm. Finally I have found him. He will die tonight.' Hojo's voice hissed in the monster's head. Then there was a small wicked laugh. The Beast looked down, opening his mouth. A seed fell from his jaws and it suddenly grew like magic into a rose bush. Big lovely red roses bloomed.

Vincent and Tifa was still dancing and did not see the beast nor the new rose bush. They were gazing into each other's eyes when they finally slowed to a stop. Tifa's smile soon faded. "Oh...I must go." She said. Vincent frowned and tilted his head. "Go? Why?" He asked softly. Tifa stepped back. "I told my father I wouldn't be gone too long. And I have been. I must go home now."

The tall young man sighed and then smiled. "I would like to see you again. When can I?" He asked. Tifa smiled softly. "Here tonight. I will come here to see you." She said. Vincent smiled. His eyes caught sight of the rose bush and he smiled even brighter. "Then I will wait for you here." He said reached down to pluck a rose.

Tifa looked at the roses and got a weird vibe from them. She saw the thorns on the rose Vincent was about to pick. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it back before he could take one. "No. Be careful. There are thorns. You can hurt yourself." She said. Vincent looked at the thorns and stepped back. "Oh. I didn't see those." He looked down and spotted lovely tiger lilies. So he bent down and picked one. Then he placed it behind Tifa's ear. Tifa smiled and nodded. "Tonight then." She said. Vincent nodded. "Tonight." They broke apart walking away from each other but still looking at each other. They then vanished from each other's sights.

The monster had still been watching through the beast's eyes. "Hmm. So they'll be coming back tonight. Then I can finish what I started 21 years ago. Vincent Valentine and his beloved Tifa can die together. Tonight. At least they didn't kiss each other in farewell. If she would have kissed him, my gift would have been ruined. Then he wouldn't be able to die by the rose curse." The evil scientist's voice rang out. Then he laughed wickedly.

Back at the cottage, the four Fairies had finished. With their magic, they had finished and it was perfect. The cake was waiting on the table. It was great. It had 21 candles on it. Aeris had helped Zack with what the cake would look like. Sephiroth had used his magic to make the cloak look nice. It was a green color though. The four fairies looked it over. "You know, I don't think green is Vincent's color. I think we should change the color." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, your right. It should be Blue." And the color changed to blue. Cloud scowled. "I don't think so! It's gonna be purple!" he said and the color changed to Purple. Zack glared at Cloud. "It's going to be Blue!" He said. And again it turned blue.

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

The cloak kept changing colors. Aeris and Sephiroth rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Not again." He muttered. The two spiky haired Soldiers growled and said their colors at the same time. The cloak was now two different colors. "Look what you did!" Zack roared. Cloud clenched his fists. "What I did! Look what you did!" Then they lunged at each other.

But before they could attack each other Sephiroth caught them both by the back of their shirts and held them apart. "Will you guys knock it off! Vincent's coming. I can sense him!" He said. Zack and Cloud stopped struggling. "What are we going to do about the cloak! It's ruined! And it's Zack's fault!" Cloud snapped. Zack was about to yell back but Sephiroth tossed the two down to the floor.

"Knock it off! The color of the cloak will be red! Just like Vincent's eyes. And if any one of you mess with the color, I'll kick your butts so hard that you won't sit down for the rest of your immortal lives!" He snapped. Cloud and Zack shut up quickly. Sephiroth turned towards the cloak and waved his hand. It turned red.

Aeris smiled shaking her head. "I suppose I should go. Vincent does not know about me and it's better if he doesn't." She said. Sephiroth nodded. "Good idea. Thank you, Aeris. We are happy that you helped. It would have been a disaster if you didn't come to visit." He said. He took Aeris' hand and kissed the back of it. Aeris blushed and nodded. She then vanished into a pink ball and flew out the window. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and Zack and they hurried into the kitchen.

Just then the door opened and Vincent walked in. He was smiling as he placed the axe down. He was humming Tifa's song with merriment. He then looked up and spotted the red cloak. His eyes went wide. "What?" He asked out loud. The three Fairy Soldiers came out of the kitchen. "Surprise!" They all said at the same time. "Happy birthday, Vincent!" Cloud cheered.

Vincent smiled brightly at the three. He hurried forward and looked the cloak over. Then turned to his Guardians. "Thank you, guys. This is so great! This must be the happiest day in my life." he said, embracing his friends. Sephiroth grinned. "It should. Because we believe it's time for you to go home to Nibelheim." he said. Vincent blinked looking at him with surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Zack shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain, bud. But we know who your parents are. They are Stefan and Veronica Valentine. And they live in Nibelheim. They asked us to watch over you all these years." He said. Cloud nodded. "You see there was something going on that it was too dangerous for you to stay in the town. But now that the danger has passed we can take you home." He said. Vincent smiled softly. "That would be great." he said softly.

Then his eyes lit up. "Oh! Wait till you meet her. She's wonderful!" he said grinning. The smiles faded from the three Soldiers' faces. "Her? Who's her?" Cloud asked. Zack's eyes lit up. "You didn't talk to a stranger, did you?" He asked with confusion. Vincent continued to smile. "No. She's not a stranger. We've met before." He said. Sephiroth tilted his head. "You have? Where?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah! We've met each other before in our dreams." He said grabbing Cloud and began waltzing around the room with him with a happy smile on his face. Cloud laughed as he waltzed with his friend. But Sephiroth and Zack looked horrorfied. "Oh no. He's in love." Zack said. Sephiroth sighed shaking his head. "This is not good." he said. And Vincent stopped looking stunned.

"What? Why?" He asked. Cloud frowned reliezing it. He stepped back and shook his head. "Uh, Vinnie. Your already taking by someone." He said. Zack nodded. "Yeah. Betrothed. You have been ever since you were born." He said. Vincent looked like someone had slapped him in the face. "Betrothed?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah. To Lucrecia. Devid Lockhart's daughter. He's a good friend of your father's. Ever since you were born, they had decided that if Devid and his wife, Marie has a daughter, you were to marry her when you were old enough." He said.

Vincent looked hurt now. "No...but I love Tifa. She's a beautiful maiden I just met. You would love her too if you met her. I can't marry this Lucrecia." He said. Sephiroth shook his head. "We're sorry, Vincent. But we're taking you to Nibelheim to your family tonight." He said. Vincent shook his head. "B-but...I'm suppose to meet Tifa by the stream tonight." he said.

Zack sighed. "We're sorry, Vince. But your to never see that girl again." he said. Vincent shook his head looking very hurt. "No! This can't be true. I will not marry Lucrecia! I can't." he said angrily. He turned and stormed up the stairs to his room in the attic. He slammed the door behind him making the three Soldiers wince. "Oh, not good. Not good at all." Cloud said shaking his head. Sephiroth sighed. "This is why we told him to never to talk to strangers." He shook his head.

A/N: Awww. Poor Vinnie. :laughs evilly: hehehe. Anyway, review and let me know how well that went.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry. Things'll get better. In this chapter, this is when things go wrong for our Vinny.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Back in town at the Valentine Manor, Stefan was staring out the window. A sad look on his face. Devid walked up to him. He smiled faintly at his friend. "Your still worrying about Vincent?" He asked. Stefan sighed and shook his head. "How can I not worry, Devid. I haven't seen my son for 21 years. How will he react when he comes home? Will he be angry? Will he ever want to speak to me and his mother for what we decided?" He sighed and shook his head again. Devid smiled. "Don't worry. You can tell him why you made that decision." He said.

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Your right. I can do that. Maybe if we told him the truth he will understand." He said. Devid nodded and looked back out the window. He saw a lone rider on a chocobo and recognized his daughter. "Oh, look! Tifa's finally come home." He said. He turned around and left leaving his friend still looking at the ocean.

Devid hurried over to his house where Tifa was coming out. She was wearing her blue jean pants and a tank top. She was tying her hair back. Devid rose his eyebrows at her. "Tifa, go change into some thing suitable. You can't wear something like that when you meet your future husband." He said. Tifa smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, father. I've already met him." she said. The older Lockhart looked stunned. "What? You already met him? When and where?" He asked.

Tifa sighed happily and twirled in a circle. "We met in our dreams." She said. Devid blinked. "What! What is this dream nonsense?" He asked. Tifa giggled. "It's not nonsense, father. We really did meet." She said. Devid grinned. "So you finally met Stefan's son! This is fantastic!" he said happily. Tifa rolled her eyes. "No, father. Not Stefan's son. I met the man that I will marry but it's not Stefan's son. He's a woodsman." She said.

Devid's smile went bye-bye. "A woodsman! Nope! That's not happening! No daughter of mine is going to marry a woodsman! You are going to marry Stefan's son!" he said. Tifa rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Father, be reasonable. Do you want me to be happy?" She asked. Devid sighed and nodded. "Of course, Tifa. But..." He was saying.

Tifa then smiled. "Then you will let me marry the man I love. I love this woodsman, father. He is the man for me." She said softly. Then her eyes lit up. "Well, gotta go meet him again! Bye!" She quickly climbed onto her chocobo and raced off. Devid face-palmed. "Oh no. What am I going to tell Stefan?" He whispered.

Vincent finally came down looking miserable. He wore all black tonight. Black silk shirt and black pants. He walked down the stairs and looked around. Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud were waiting with their travelling cloaks on. They had their wings safely hidden under. All looked sorrowful for Vincent. "Are you ready, Vincent?" Zack asked. Vincent sighed and lowered his head.

But then lifted his eyes. "When I get home, I will be having a talk with my father. I don't understand why he would send me away. But it must have been for my own safety. And I don't mind that much. But this arranged marriage thing will not happen. I will be talking with him about that. I'm not going to marry this Lucrecia. I'm going to marry Tifa." He told them.

Sephiroth shrugged as he held up Vincent's new red cloak. "Do as you wish, Vincent. But we need to go now. It will be dark soon. And we need to get you home." He said. Vincent nodded. "Alright." He took his cloak and pulled it on. They began their journey on black chocobos.

Hours later, the sun had set. They arrived in Nibelheim. Sephiroth lead the way to the Mansion. A few lights were on. Vincent trailed heavily behind them. His eyes down cast on the ground as he walked. Cloud and Zack looked over their shoulders at him then hurried forward to Sephiroth. "Look, Sephy. Maybe we can tell Stefan about the girl. And Devid! We can tell Devid that Vincent had found someone himself." Zack said.

Sephiroth looked at him with his errie green eyes. They were a little hard at the moment then they soften. "Yes. We will do that. Vincent will have his girl. Stefan and Devid will understand." He said. Cloud and Zack smiled and nodded.

They finally reached the house. Sephiroth pushed the door open and looked around. It was dark. He looked at the other three and nodded for them to walk in. Vincent looked around as he walked in. Sephiroth motioned for him to follow him. Vincent did with Cloud and Zack behind him. They walked up some stairs and went down a hall to a room with stone walls.

Sephiroth nodded to a chair. "Sit down and make yourself at home, Vincent. We'll go get your father and mother. Then we can talk about your arranged marriage with Lucrecia and about this pretty girl you mentioned." he said. Vincent looked up with light surprise then smiled faintly. He nodded and sat down by the window looking out. The three Fairy Soldiers left the room closing the door behind them. "He's still very upset about that girl, Tifa." Zack said. Cloud nodded.

Inside the room, Vincent was still looking out the window when there was a dull light in the room. The light caught Vincent's eye making him turn his head and look at it. It was a dull green light. It was just bobbing in the air. Vincnet narrowed his eyes but then his face turned expressionless. He was caught in the spell. "Follow me." A soft hiss spoke. Vincent stood and moved towards the light.

Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack was just walking down the hall towards the lighted areas. They were sure that was where Stefan and Veronica was. But out of nowhere there was a chill. Sephiroth halted and his eyes went wide. Cloud and Zack almost ran into him but managed not to. "Sephiroth? What's wrong?" Zack asked. Sephiroth was holding his breath as he turned around and looked down the hall.

At first his expression was full of confusion but horror slowly grew. "NO!" he yelled and dashed back down the hall. Cloud and Zack gasped as they felt the small power and hurried after Sephiroth. From down the hall, Stefan and Veronica had heard the yell and came running out of their room. They saw the three Fairy Soldiers running back down the hall. "Sephiroth! Cloud! Zack!" they both cried out and hurried after them.

Sephiroth burst into the room and looked around. It was empty. Vincent was gone. "Vincent! Vincent!" He called. Cloud and Zack gasped as they looked around. "No! Where did he go!" Cloud asked. "Sephiroth!" Someone called. The three spun around and saw Stefan and Veronica. "Stefan, Veronica!" Cloud exclaimed.

Stefan looked around the room. "Where is my son?" He asked with worry. Sephiroth shook his head. "We left him here in this room! He was just here!" He cried out now running around the room to find out how Vincent disappeared. Cloud and Zack hurried around the room. Stefan and Veronica looked around with horror. "Stefan! The secret door way!" Veronica gasped. The three Fairy Soldiers spun around to look at them. Stefan hurried over to the stone wall and pushed it. It rolled away. They all began to hurry down the stairway. "Vincent!" They all cried out.

Vincent was still following the green light unblinking. He was definitely deep in the spell. He was following it down a dark hall towards a small door. The light bobbed up and down as it lead Vincent to the door. Vincent walked into the room. There was a coffin waiting in the middle of the room. The light hovered above it and suddenly transformed into a blood red rose with sharp thorns.

The five worried people hurried down the stairs reached the bottom. They saw a door open. "Vincent! Don't touch anything! What ever Hojo is showing you don't touch it!" Cloud yelled as they all raced to the door. The door slammed shut before any of them could go in. They had seen Vincent standing in the room looking at the rose. Sephiroth tried to pulled the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Touch it. Take this gift and give it to your beloved Tifa." A hiss echoed in the room. Vincent stepped closer and reached up to touch it. He then heard someone banging on the door making him blink. "Don't touch it, Vincent!" He heard Sephiroth yell through the door. Vincent turned his head to look at the door but then there was a small flash catching his attention again. He looked back at the rose. "Take it!" Vincent reached up and wrapped his fingers around the stem, touching the thorns. The sharp thorns cut into his skin and Vincent's eyes went wider.

Crash! Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack rammed into the door breaking it open and almost tripped on each other. They fell to the ground on top of each other but hurried and stood. They looked around the room and their eyes stopped on the man standing near the wall. Hojo.

"Hojo!" Zack gasped. Sephiroth looked around the room but didn't see Vincent. "Where is he!" He demanded. Hojo sneered and looked down. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Stefan and Veronica looked down and their eyes went wide. There was a drop of red liquid. Blood. "No...you've hurt him." Cloud whispered. Hojo shook his head. "You all are fools. You thought you could hide Vincent from me for 21 years. You were wrong. Well, then. Here is your beloved Prince." he said stepping forward.

He grabbed the lid of the coffin and flipped it open. It crashed to the ground. Everyone gasped and Veronica screamed. Vincent laid in the coffin. His eyes closed. In his hand was a rose with thorns. Drops of blood on his clothing. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack felt their hearts drop. "No!" They all cried out. Hojo sneered again. "Now all you need is Lucrecia." He said.

The three Fairy Soldiers looked at him with wide eyes. "Where is she! Do you have her!" Cloud demanded. Hojo grinned evilly. "Not yet. But soon I will." He said and then laughed. The Soldiers gritted their teeth and yelled with rage. Sephiroth's wings burst out of their hiding and he snatched a long bladed sword. He made a slash towards Hojo but Hojo vanished.

Stefan and Veronica walked past the three heartbroken Fairies and looked down at Vincent. "He's dead...he's gone." Stefan cried. Sephiroth turned and looked at Vincent. "No. He's not dead." He said. Stefan looked up at him. "He's not?" He asked. Cloud stepped up next to Sephiroth with Zack. "Sephiroth's gift has saved him from death. He is only asleep. He shall sleep until his true love comes to break the spell with the kiss." he said.

Cloud looked up with determination. "We have to find Lucrecia. Now." he said and hurried to the door. Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other and nodded. They turned and hurried out. Stefan and Veronica held each other and cried into each other's arms.

Zack quickly grabbed his friends' arms. "Wait!" He said. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at the black haired Fairy. "What? What is it?" He asked. Zack looked back at the room. "We can not just leave them like this. In this grief." He said. Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. We'll put the whole town asleep. It will be like it never happened." He said. Cloud nodded. Sephiroth and his two companions went back and took the heartbroken couple to their room. Then they moved Vincent into his room.

After they did that, they flew around the town putting people to sleep. One by one, people fell asleep. Sephiroth went to the Lockhart's home and found Devid sitting at the table. Sephiroth shook his head and stepped closer ready to put the man asleep. Devid looked up and straightened. "Oh, Sephiroth. It is you." He said sorrowfully. He sighed. "Did Vincent come home yet?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded holding his spell in his hand. "Yes. But the evil deed of Hojo's has fallen on him." he said.

Devid lowered his head. "I'm sorry. This has gone far enough. And I'm afraid you won't find Tifa here." He said. Sephiroth's eyes lit up a little. "Tifa?" He asked. Devid nodded. "My daughter, Lucrecia. We call her Tifa. I'm afraid she may not be the one for Vincent. She has fallen in love with a woodsman." He said. Sephiroth's mouth fell a little. "A woodsman? From Cosmos Forest?" He asked. Devid nodded resting his head in his arms.

It hit Sephiroth right there. The maiden named Tifa, the one that Vincent had met...she was Lucrecia. He looked at Devid and waved his hand putting the man to sleep. He then hurried out and flew to where Zack and Cloud were. "We must hurry back to the forest! Lucrecia is Tifa. The one Vincent has fallen in love with. Hojo is going after her so he can stop Vincent from waking up." he said. Cloud and Zack nodded and they all started flying towards the west.

Tifa had rode back to the forest and was waiting by the stream. She was smiling towards the moon and stars. Just then she heard a twig snap. She jumped and turned around looking into the dark forest. "Vincent?" She called. But nothing came out or said anything. Tifa sighed and looked at her hands.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up. She gave a huge gasped and tried to back away but two large powerful hands grabbed her and forced her to her feet. It was a Huge Frankenstein creature. Tifa gave a small scream and struggled to get away but it smothered her into it's powerful arms and made her look towards the darkness. There stood Hojo.

Tifa's eyes went wide. Hojo sneered as he stepped closer. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Tifa Lockhart. The bartender's daughter. I set a trap for Stefan's son, Vincent Valentine and I get his beloved girl." He said. Tifa held her breath. Vincent was Stefan's son! "Where is he! What have you done to him!" She cried out as she struggled. Hojo sneered. "Oh, you don't have to worry about Vincent. He's safe. For now. But you must worry about yourself." He looked at his monster. "Away with her. But be gentle. She is a lady and we must be gentle with pretty women."

Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack hurried back into the forest and started to search for Tifa. "Tifa Lockhart!" They all cried out. They heard a wharp. The three flew down and found Tifa's chocobo still tied up to a tree. It was in a panic. Cloud hurried forward and calmed the beast down. "We're too late, aren't we? Hojo has Tifa." Zack said.

"Yes. You are too late. But there is hope." Someone said. The three spun around and found Aeris coming out of the shadows. Sephiroth hurried forward and seized Aeris' hand. "Where did he take her? We must take her to Vincent. To wake him up." He said. Aeris took both of his hands and sighed. She looked towards the Mountains. "You know where he took her, Sephiroth. There is only one place he can take her." She said.

They all looked at Mt. Nibel. "The Forbidden Mountains. We have to go there. For Vincent's sake and Tifa's." Cloud said. Sephiroth nodded looking back at Aeris. "Aeris, will you come with us?" He asked softly. Aeris smiled. "I gave Tifa her gifts. I must go. But we must hurry. I am afraid Hojo will do terrible things to Tifa. You know how he is." She said. Sephiroth nodded. "Let's go then." He said. The three other fairies nodded and followed Sephiroth.

A/N: Well there you go. Vincent has just gone to sleep and now it's up to the four fairies to save Tifa and get her back to their beloved friend. Review.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so glad you guys are liking this. I was a little worried that you would think it was cheezy or something...I'm sorry to say this but Cid's not in this story. Sorry. I couldn't fit him in. But he'll be in the next story that I've been planning. I promise. Anyway, read on.

Chapter 6.

In Hojo's domain, the four Fairies had arrived. They shrunk theirselves to tiny figures so they could sneak around easily. They had a few surprises by some guards. But they managed to find out where Hojo was. He was holding some kind of party. His Turks were dancing around fires and cheering. Hojo was sitting in the dark smiling with satisfaction.

The Four fairies hid in a pipe high above Hojo. They look down at the hidious evil man with gritted teeth and rage. Cloud almost started forward to attack the vile creature but Sephiroth and Zack stopped him. "Don't be foolish, Cloud. He is more powerful than you, Zack and I put together. He's even more powerful than Aeris and she's the Princess of Flower fairies." Sephiroth said.

Aeris nodded. "My powers are not going to be much help here. This place is full of evil and on how much there is here, the only thing I could do is dark magic. I can do dark magic but it's not me." She said. Sephiroth nodded. "We understand, Aeris. Don't worry about using dark magic. On how we feel right now about what Hojo has done to Vincent, we feel like murdering the son of Satan." he said darkly.

They looked down at Hojo who looked a little bored. He then stood and started walking out of the room. The four fairies quickly followed after him. They stayed in the shadows so that no one would see them. Hojo walked into the dungeons where Tifa was being kept. He unlocked the door and went in. The four fairies flew in before he could shut the door.

Tifa was sitting in the corner. Tears streaming down her face. She was chained to the wall. and now that Hojo entered she growled and tried to get at him. Hojo just stood there looking at her. Tifa sighed and sat back down knowing that she couldn't reach the evil man. Hojo sneered at her. "Oh, poor maiden. Are you angry at me for ruining your life with Vincent?" He asked. Tifa spat on the ground at Hojo's foot. Hojo snorted. He rose his hand a crystal ball appeared. It began to glow. Inside it showed Vincent sleeping peacefully with a rose on his chest. Tifa's mouth fell with concern but she kept watching.

"Behold, Valentine Manor. The son of Stefan and Veronica Valentine." Hojo spoke softly. "Yes, Miss Lockhart. Your one true love was the one you were to be married to. What a funny coincidence. He is a very handsome young man. Black fair hair that you would like to run your fingers through. Blood red eyes that can enchant you if you look in them. Strength like no other human has. He is a powerful adversary. I saw in the future 22 years ago in this very crystal that he was the one that could destroy me. That is why I tried to kill him."

Tifa looked at him with confusion. The fairies stared with shock. "So that's why he hated the Valentines so much. That's why he hunted Vincent for so many years." Cloud whispered. Zack growled. "That scumbag." He whispered back. Sephiroth clenched his teeth and continued to listen.

Hojo smirked cruelly. "However the years will roll by and he will continue to sleep. Not aging one bit. Waiting for his true love to wake him with True Love's first kiss. He will remain young and handsome when he wakes. But you...when I free you, which it will be in several years to come. Possibly a hundred. You will be free to go after I am done doing my experiments. You will be my lab rat, Miss Lockhart. And in the end of those hundred years, I will free you. You will be free to return to your beloved. We shall see if he will love you when you are nothing but old, grey hair that is falling out. Rotting teeth. Nothing but an old hag." Hojo said cruelly.

Tifa was crying again but rage in her eyes. "You disgust me. How dare you ruin lives like this. You know nothing of happiness or love, do you? True Love will help free me. And I will wake Vincent up even if I am old and ugly. And when I do wake him up and he sees what you have done to us, he will rip out your heart and stuff it down your damn throat!" She spat.

Hojo's face had turned red from fury. He gritted his teeth. He suddenly raised his hand and slapped Tifa hard across the face. Tifa gave a huge cry and hit the wall covering her face. The hidden fairies flinched. Cloud tried to fly forward to attack Hojo but Sephiroth and Zack held him back. Aeris' hand tightly over his mouth to keep him from yelling out in rage.

"Do not talk to me like that! Believe me, Miss Lockhart! These hundred years are going to be very fun for me. But it will be hell for you! I'm going to make you beg for mercy! You will get down on your hands and knees and beg for me to stop! Believe me!" Hojo said harshly. He went to the door and opened it. He looked over his shoulder at her with a sneer. "Oh, yes. This will be fun. Painfully fun." He then left slamming the door behind him. Tifa burst into tears and curled into a ball.

Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and Aeris waited for a minute then they flew down and enlarged theirselves. "Hello, Tifa." Aeris said softly. Tifa gasped and jolted up. Her eyes went wide seeing them. "Aeris!" She cried out. Zack hurried forward and covered her mouth. "Shh. He's not completely gone yet. But we must hurry." Sephiroth whispered. He grabbed the chains that shackled Tifa and pulled them out of the wall. Tifa's eyes went wide.

"B-but how did you get in here?" She whispered. Cloud grabbed one of Tifa's arms and purple light flashed. The shackles fell from her wrists. "We don't have alot of time to explain. But we are here to help. For 21 years, we have been Vincent's Guardians. We have been keeping him from Hojo. Or tried to anyway." Zack said going to the door. He placed his hand against the padlock and blue light flashed. The door opened.

Tifa stood with the help of Sephiroth. "But who are you? How did you get in without raising an alarm?" She asked. Sephiroth spread out his wings along with the other three. "We are fairies, Tifa. I am Sephiroth, General of the Fairy Army. These are my comrads, Cloud and Zack. And you know Aeris. However she is the Princess of the Flower Fairies." He said. Tifa nodded. She started towards the door but was stopped by Aeris. "Wait." She said softly.

Sephiroth gave her a look. "What now? We must take her to Vincent quickly so she can break the spell." he said. Aeris nodded. "Yes, I know. But she will need protection. I say we give her one last gift. From all of us." She said. The Soldiers looked at each other and then nodded. "Good idea." Zack said. The four surrounded Tifa. She looked at all of them.

Sephiroth grabbed Tifa's hands and green light surrounded them both. Gauntlets appeared on her hands. "You are a fist fighter, Tifa Lockhart. May these Gauntlets double your strength when you hit an enemy." he said. Tifa nodded. Zack raised his hand and blue light surrounded him. He opened his hand to show a bracer full of Materia. "This magic will help you fight off foes." He said strapping it around Tifa's arm.

Cloud rose both hands and purple light surrounded him and Tifa. Tifa felt her power grow stronger. "The Strength that matches Vincent's. You will be a powerful fighter with the strength no other woman will have." He then grinned smuggly at Zack. "At least I got to give her a real good one." He said. They all laughed. Aeris stepped forward and closed her eyes. White light surrounded her and Tifa. Aeris opened her eyes and smiled.

"The power of True Love is with you, Tifa. Using this power it will protect you. The love that Vincent has for you is your shield. And the love that you have for Vincent, will protect him. This is not over yet, Tifa. Until you say it is. And that is when Hojo will be defeated and he will die by Vincent's and your hands." She said. Tifa nodded. Sephiroth nodded. "Now let's go, quickly."

They hurried out of the dungeons as fast as they could. They needed to get out of Hojo's domain and get to Vincent fast. They practically ran down the halls to get out. But suddenly they came face to face with Hojo's Turks. Everyone gasped. The Turks, Reno, Rude and Elena blinked. "What the! Hey! Aren't you suppose to be locked up?" Reno asked. Tifa looked wide eyed at Sephiroth who turned and started running. "Run, Tifa!" He yelled as he did. Tifa turned and ran after the fairies. The Turks quickly ran after them. "Hey! Get back here!" One un-named Turk yelled. Reno, Rude and Elena just stood there looking at each other and shrugged.

Tifa ran as hard as she could after the Fairies. The Turks right behind them. Just then they came face to face a large group of Turks. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack gritted their teeth as they skidded to a halt. Aeris flashed and a long staff with a dragonfly blade at the end appeared in her hand. "We fight!" She said. Tifa tightened her gloves and cracked her knuckles. The Turks ran forward and the battles began.

Sephiroth slashed several Turks cutting into them. Cloud and Zack had swords too. Zack had a big thick one called a Bustersword while Cloud had one call the Rune Blade. They all ducked as attacks came flying at them. Then they attacked back. Tifa barrel rolled under an axe and kicked her attacker hard in the back of the legs. He went flying. Aeris swung her staff knocking Turks in the head.

The loud commotion had brought Hojo out of his secret labs and he overlooked at the battles that were going on. His eyes went wide seeing the Fairies and Tifa. "No! It can not be!" He roared. He pointed off into the darkness. "Kill them! Kill them all!" He yelled. Three demons appeared. Galian Beast, Death Gigas and Hellmasker. They all slammed down and started throwing Turks out of the way to get to the escapees.

Sephiroth was the first see them coming. "Damn! Hojo's demons!" He warned his friends. They all turned to face the demons, still fighting Turks off. Tifa gasped as a chainsaw blade was coming at her. She ducked just in time. Cloud jumped forward and grabbed Hellmasker. He threw him backward as hard as he could. "Tifa! Aeris! Stay back! We'll take care of them!" Sephiroth ordered.

The Three Fairy Soliders stepped forward to face the Demons. Sephiroth was facing Death Gigas. Zack was facing Galian Beast and Cloud was facing Hellmasker. They all growled inhumanly and raced forward. All yelled battle cries. The beast roared as he lunged at Zack. Zack yelled back at him. Death swung his big arms and Sephiroth swung his sword. Hellmasker branished his chainsaw while Cloud branished his.

The six collided with their enemies and a small battle between them broke out. The Fairy Soldiers attacked the Demons with just as much violence as the Demons did to them. Tifa watched with wide eyes as the three Fairy Soldiers pulled back their swords at the same time and swung their right fists. Each three fists met the Demons' faces. The power the Fairies used in their punches sent the three Demons flying back into a wall. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and Zack quickly and nodded. "Stone." He said raising his hand.

Cloud and Zack nodded and rose their hands. Grey light surrounded them all. The balls of light that formed in their hands shot forward and hit the Demons. The Demons roared, hissed and yelled with pain and they transformed into stone. The rest of the Turks were racing forward to attack again. But the Fairy Soldiers glared around them and strong winds broke surrounded them sending the Turks flying backward.

There was an outraged yell. The four Fairies and the Bartender's daughter looked up and saw Hojo on the balconey. He roared with rage and black balls of darkness appeared in his hands. He threw them towards the small group. Sephiroth rose his hand and a bright green shield surrounded them letting the balls bounce right off. They turned and started to run as fast as they could for the exit.

They made it out of the Domain. Thunder and Lightning struck the air above the mountains. "We better hurry and get out of here before Hojo decides to have the entire mountain crumble under our feet!" Zack yelled as they ran. Tifa kicked a rock and gasped as she started to fall forward. But two strong arms surrounded her and picked her up. She found herself in the arms of Sephiroth. He was now flying. "We must fly!" He yelled as they took off.

**_"A forest of thorn shall be their tombs!  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom!  
Now go with the curse and serve me well!  
Surround the town and fill the mountains by the spell!  
Live thorns attack those pests!  
Kill them quickly so I can rest!"_**

Hojo's wicked voice echoed in the sky. Suddenly black lightning struck the ground sending boulders flying. Sephiroth had to duck so he and Tifa couldn't get hit. The same with the others. They stopped and looked down with growing wide eyes. Black vines full of thorns began to grow and move like arms. They were growing everywhere. And surrounding Nibelheim like a thorny dome. The Four Fairies began to dodge vines of thorns that swiped towards them.

"This is going to take forever!" Cloud yelled with rage. He slashed at the vines when they came close. But more vines seemed to grow when one was cut. Sephiroth dodged another vine. He slashed at another vine. His eyes now glowing white. He was getting angrier. And the others were seeing that. "Uh-oh. Not again!" Zack exclaimed. Sephirot grabbed Tifa by the arm and pulled her off of him. He handed her to Zack. "Get her over there now! I will take care of this!" He roared.

Zack and Cloud nodded. Aeris looked worriedly at Sephiroth. "Be careful, Sephiroth! Even if you go Angel, you still can get hurt!" She said. Sephiroth looked at her. He nodded to her. Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed Aeris and pulled her close. He kissed her. Cloud and Zack's jaws fell. Tifa giggled. "I think someone has a boyfriend." She whispered. Sephiroth then pushed Aeris away. "Now go!" He said and faced the thorns that were flying towards them.

Zack, Cloud and Aeris turned and started to fly as fast as they could away. Tifa looked over Zack's shoulder. "Wait! We can't leave him!" She cried out. Cloud looked wide eyed at her. "Look, Tifa! When he gets mad, you don't want to be around to see it! He didn't become the Fairy General just because he's a good fighter! Just watch. He'll go berserk!" He called to her as they continued to fly.

And like Cloud said, Sephiroth did go beserk. He let out a yell and bright white light surrounded him. His wings went from green to pure white. Dragonfly's wings to angel wings. He had transformed into something super natural. A large angel! (a/n: Just think of Sephiroth's angel form)

Tifa's eyes went wide as Sephiroth began phasing everywhere slashing vines. He was glowing with power. He was slashing at the vines that came too close to the group. "Hurry it up! Get to Vincent now!" he ordered. The Fairies began to fly faster. They dodged, barrel rolled in the air past vines as they came closer. Tifa was practically holding her breath when one came too close.

Finally one hit Zack making him yell out in pain. He went flying down and had dropped Tifa. Tifa screamed as she fell towards the sharp thorns under her. She then felt someone grab her arm and stop her from falling. She looked up and saw that it was Cloud. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. They looked over saw Zack flapping one broken wing and one bent. "Go! Just get her to safety, Cloud and Aeris!" He yelled and began slashing vines. Cloud nodded and the remaining fairies began flying as fast they could.

Aeris was then pulled back screaming. Cloud growled and turned his head to see how she was doing. But she was now glowing hot pink and fighting the vines. Tifa watched with horror as she watched the three Fairies battle the vines on their own. She then saw something explode from the Reactor. She gasped.

Cloud spun around to see what was wrong. He gasped too. It was a giant black bat looking demon. "Ah! It's Hojo!" He yelled and flew faster. Angel Sephiroth, Zack and Aeris spun around and gritted their teeth as they charged forward to fight the Monster. Hojo slashed at them knocking them out of the air and persumed after Cloud and Tifa.

Angel Sephiroth crashed into the mountain side with a painful yell. He weakly got up. "Cloud! Tifa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Aeris landed on the ground with a crunch. She cried out in pain as she felt something crack in her leg. Zack did the same. He had finally lost one wing. He staggered painfully to his feet and leaned against wall.

Tifa looked over Cloud's shoulder and gasped. Hojo was practically right there. She tightened her grip on Cloud and buried her face into his shoulder. Cloud could almost feel the claws of Hojo. He then let out a yell and pulled Tifa off quickly. He tossed her over the thorns through an opening and spun around taking Hojo's hit. He slashed towards the Demon and began his battle with him. Tifa had landed but not gracefully. She had to roll to escape more injuries. She had recieved a few cuts from the sharp thorns.

She stood quickly and looked in the air. She could see Cloud battling against Hojo. He looked over his shoulder. "Run, Tifa! Get to Vincent! He's in the house!" He yelled and then recieved a slash in the chest. Tifa winced but then ran towards the mansion. She heard Hojo's roars. The vines were coming after her. She dodged a few that slammed down in front of her. She ran up the side walk to the Valentine Manor and burst into the door. She quickly slammed it shut.

Tifa turned and looked around. She began to run as fast as she could to find Vincent. She had to find him now! She staggered up the stairs and ran down one hall. She found Stefan and Veronica asleep on the bed leaning against each other. Tifa turned and ran down the other way. She burst into the room and looked around. There he laid on the bed. Tifa held her breath and hurried forward to where he laid. He was wearing a red travelling cloak.

Vincent was sleeping so peacefully unaware of what was going on. The blood red rose on his chest. Tifa reached over and touched his face. "Vincent, wake up! Please! We need your help!" She cried. Vincent didn't move. Tifa shook him slightly but he still didn't wake. Then she remembered. True Love's First Kiss would break the curse. She smiled down at Vincent's slumbering face.

"Vincent Valentine, I love you." She whispered then bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and watched him holding her breath. Her eyes on his closed ones. Then something happened. They fluttered open. Blood red eyes meeting cherry red ones.

A/N: There you go. Tifa did it! Vincent's awake and it's time for Hojo to pay big time!


	8. Chapter 7 the Ending chapter

A/N:evil laugh: Don't worry, everyone. Hojo'll get his in a minute. He's gonna be sorry that he even tried messing with Vincent and Tifa.

Chapter 7.

Vincent had woken up. His eyes blinked a few times before he smiled. "Tifa?" He whispered. Tifa smiled with tears filling her eyes. She reached down and touched his face. "Vincent." She whispered back. Vincent reached up and touched her face. He wiped a tear that was trailing down her face. They smiled at each other again.

Suddenly there was a crash. Tifa and Vincent jumped up. There was a hole in the celing. Cloud had crashed right through the roof and landed in a bloody heap. "Cloud!" Both Tifa and Vincent yelled. Tifa hurried forward to help Cloud up. The blonde fairy winced. "T-Tifa...watch out!" He cried out. Tifa spun around just as sharp claws wrapped around her. She gasped as she was yanked out. Vincent yelled out and jumped to his feet. He raced to the hole and looked up.

"Tifa!" He yelled. He saw the large bat like monster. His eyes grew wider. Cloud sat up painfully. "Vince..." He groaned. Vincent spun around looking at him. "Y-you have to go stop Hojo! H-he's going...to kill her!" Cloud cried out painfully. Vincent looked Cloud over. "What about you! Are you going to be okay!" he asked. Cloud nodded. "D-don't worry about me! Get Tifa before he...before he kills her! Use my sword if you have to." He said handing Vincent his Rune Blade. Vincent stood straight. He looked up at the hole and gritted his teeth. He heard Tifa scream in pain and that enraged him even more.

Hojo was laughing with cruelity. He slammed Tifa into one of the houses and pinned her there with his claws. Tifa screamed in pain as the claws drew blood in her arms. Hojo rose his other black claws to slash Tifa. "You foolish girl! You think you could wake Vincent up! You failed miserably! When I spill your blood, I will kill him in his sleep!" The Demon hissed. Tifa glared hard at him then smirked. "Who said I failed in waking him up?" She asked.

Suddenly Hojo felt something rip into his back. His eyes went wide and he roared in pain. He released Tifa letting fall. She closed her eyes waiting for her to hit the ground but instead she fell right into someone's arms. She opened her eyes and found Vincent holding her. He smiled determinedly. "You think I'm about to kill this guy for hurting you?" He asked. Tifa smiled smugly and nodded. Vincent let her stand on her own and they both looked upward at the monster who slashed the air and clawed at his back at the sword that Vincent had planted there.

Hojo managed to rip it out and throw it into the water tower. He looked around to find out who stabbed him in the back. His eyes went wide when he saw Vincent standing next to Tifa. "No! Your awake!" he roared. Vincent narrowed his red eyes. "Yeah. And I'm kind of feeling pissed." he hissed towards the demon. Hojo roared and lunged towards them.

Both Vincent and Tifa leaped to the side to let the Demon slam into the ground. Vincent quickly reached down and snatched up an iron gardening rake and slammed it in the Demon's back then leaped away. Hojo roared in pain. Tifa quickly joined Vincent. Hojo swung around and dashed towards them. His claws ready to feel their flesh.

Suddenly something slammed into him. It was Sephiroth. His chest was heaving. He looked towards Vincent and Tifa. "Be careful! He maybe in his Demon form but he still throws magic at you!" He yelled. Then he was slammed into by Hojo. The Demon threw Sephiroth into tree. Vincent gritted his teeth with anger. "Sephiroth!" He yelled. He looked back at Hojo who bared his teeth at him. "Get ready to die, Valentine!" He roared then he charged.

Vincent quickly grabbed Tifa and they both rolled as Hojo slammed into the water tower. Tifa cried out as the top of the tower slammed into a house. "Vincent! We have to lead him out side of town! He'll destroy everyone if we don't!" She yelled as they stood. Vincent nodded to her. "Come on!" He yelled taking her hand. They both ran for the exit of Town.

Hojo was racing after them. Vincent and Tifa hurried away from town out in the field. "Alright we need a plan!" Vincent yelled as they ran. Tifa looked around as she ran and spotted the forest. "Over there!" She yelled. Vincent blankly looked at her but quickly followed her. Hojo suddenly slammed into the ground in front of them. He spread out his bat like wings and snarled. Vincent and Tifa halted in their footsteps. They looked wide eyed at the monster before them.

Black clouds rolled in. Thunder and lighning struck the sky. Hojo snarled again. "You two are the most troublesome pests I have ever met! If you two love each other so much...!" he roared. "...then you can die together!" Hojo roared. Vincent's face darkened. He pushed Tifa behind him to protect her. A dark aura formed around him and he clenched his fists.

"You will not harm Tifa, Monster!" he yelled and jumped forward raising his hand. "Comet2!" Tifa's eyes went wider and she looked up. So did Hojo. Several giant boulders fell from the sky and began slamming into Hojo. The Monster roared with pain. Tifa clenched her teeth and leaped forward. She rose her hand. "Ultima!" She screamed.

The dark green spell surrounded Hojo and burned him. It was still not enough. He was still alive and powerful. Vincent looked at Tifa. "Attack him on the right! I'll attack him on the left!" He yelled and they raced forward. Hojo saw them coming and slashed towards them. Vincent leaped over his claws and slashed Hojo in the side with a sharp stone he snatched up while running out of the town with Tifa. Tifa rolled forward being missed by inches. She stood and began punching the monster in the side.

Hojo roared and flapped his wings. Both Vincent and Tifa flew backward onto their backs. Hojo rose both claws and swung at them. Luckily both fighters were fast and rolled to the side. Tifa swung her leg and kicked the claws hard. Hojo roared again. Vincent had caught the other claw. He stood quickly and tensed his muscles. He started to swing the large Demon over his shoulder. The Demon roared with surprise as he was slammed into the ground on his head.

Vincent released Hojo's arm and made a grab for one of his wings. He sank his fingers into the leathery wing and tore into it. Hojo roared again with pain. Vincent, however, forgot about the tail that Hojo had. He gasped as it slammed into his chest now pinning him down.

Hojo quickly got up and was on Vincent. His claws gripped Vincent's neck. He then grabbed Vincent's left arm and squeezed the wrist hard. Vincent yelled with pain. "Oh, Does that hurt! You don't know real pain yet!" Hojo roared. He opened his jaws and bit Vincent's arm hard at the elbow. Sinking very deep, into the bone Vincent was in so much pain. He tried to pull his arm free but Hojo wouldn't let him.

Tifa screeched. "Vincent! No!" She ran forward but was hit but the tail sending her crashing to the ground. She cried out in pain as she the rocky terrain. Vincent's eyes wide with rage. They seemed to glow now. Firery red. He clenched his teeth and kicked up hard. His foot with Hojo's chest and he kicked harder and made the Demon fly off of him.

Vincent rolled over and stood still crouching. He glared towards the Demon with hatred in his firery red eyes. His black hair and bangs fell around his face making him look evil. He made a small growl and stood straight. Hojo stood finally and turned to face the young man. He growled an inhuman growl.

"You think you've defeat me?" He paused standing straighter. His good wing and ripped up wing spread out again. A black ball of energy appeared in his claws. He let out a snarl and flung it. Vincent braced himself, ready to take the hit. "Vincent!" He heard Tifa scream. Vincent's head jerked to the side and he saw Tifa jump in front of him to protect him. "No, Tifa!" he yelled. He wrapped his arms around her pulling close. They both closed his eyes and tightened the grips around each other.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that they couldn't explain what it was. It was like a pop in their ears but not so soft. They both opened their eyes and looked up. There was some kind of shield all around them. The Demi spell pressing against it trying to dig through it but it couldn't. Hojo looked extremely shocked. "What!" He exclaimed. Tifa then remembered what Aeris told her.

_"The power of True Love is with you, Tifa. Using this power it will protect you. The love that Vincent has for you is your **shield**. And the love that you have for Vincent, will protect him."_

She smirked. "This proves True Love conquers all." She said. Vincent looked at her then back at Hojo. Hojo snarled with rage and started to lung forward to attack them again. "Vincent! Catch!" They heard Zack yell. Tifa dropped down to the ground while Vincent spun around and caught what ever was being thrown to him. It was Zack's bustersword.

"Sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Four voices rang out, unmistakably the Four Fairy Guardians. 

Vincent cocked back his arm with the sword and flung it at Hojo. The sword whistled through the air. It was leaving a small after image on how fast it was going. Hojo swung his claws to deflect the sword but missed. The sword struck Hojo right in the chest dead center. Hojo hissed loudly and clutched the sword handle. His body began to shrink to a human form now.

Tifa stood straight and looked at the Monster that was transforming back to his original look. Vincent stood straight and hyperventalated a little. He turned his head and found all four fairies standing there glaring. They were bruised, cut, slashed, quite beat up. But they looked alright. Only one emotion in all of their eyes. Rage.

Hojo had reappeared. The sword was still in his chest. He was having a hard time breathing. He was almost naked but his ripped trousers were still on. (a/n: Thank goodness) He gasping in pain. Hojo had blood running down his face, from his mouth. He clutched Zack's sword and tried to pull it out but was having quite the hard time.

Zack smirked as he walked forward. "Here, Hojo. Let me help you out with that." He said grabbed the handle of his sword and yanked it out. Hojo gasped with pain and staggered back. Cloud walked forward and put his foot behind Hojo's feet tripping him. Hojo fell to his back and laid there. They all stood around the evil Sorcerer. Sephiroth glared down at him. "We should kill you right now, Hojo for your evil ways." He said.

Hojo looked up at Vincent who was holding his ruined arm. "Vincent...you don't...have the heart...to kill me...d-do you?" He asked weakly. Vincent narrowed his eyes then shook his head. "No. Not really. I'll let you go. But if you ever come near my family, my friends or Tifa again, I will kill you." he threatened. He looked at Tifa and smiled towards her. She smiled back. They took hands and started walking back to town. The four fairies glared at Hojo longer than followed.

Hojo sat up and forced him to stand. He glared after them. He pulled out a hidden knife. He stood straight and ran at Vincent. "Argh!" He yelled. Everyone spun around with shocked looks. The Soldiers were pulling their swords. Aeris jumped back. But Tifa was the only to do something first. She took two large steps forward and leaped into the air, twisting her body. She swung her foot hard and connected her foot with Hojo's head.

The evil Sorcerer's head snapped to the side in an awkward angle and he flew to the ground now lifeless. Tifa fell to the ground but rolled over her head and stood on her feet. She clenched her fists and glared at Hojo. "No one threatens my man!" She shouted at the now dead Hojo. Everyone looked wide eyed at her. They were shocked.

They looked back at Hojo who didn't get up. "What do we do about him now?" Zack asked bitterly. Sephiroth looked at Aeris. "Aeris, you take care of him." He said. Aeris nodded. The others looked at each other then at Aeris. Aeris stepped forward and waved her hand over Hojo. Pink light surrounded the body and transformed into flowers. Tifa smiled towards her Fairy Guardian.

Vincent squeezed her hand and looked towards town. "We should hurry back to see if anyone was hurt in Hojo's rage." He said. Sephiroth nodded. His eyes went to Vincent's ruined arm. He quickly stopped Vincent from going anywhere. "Hold on, Vincent. We must do something about that arm." He said. The others shook their heads. "Oh, you poor dear. Hojo has completely ruined it." Aeris said. Vincent winced with pain.

Sephiroth shook his head. "It must be replaced. We can heal it, stop it from bleeding but our magic can not fix something that is so mangled like that." He said. Cloud nodded. He stepped closer. "Well, if we're going to do something let's do it now before Vincent bleeds to death." He said. Sephiroth nodded. He took Vincent's left arm and looked it over. "I think….this will do." He said. Vincent's arm flashed silver and it had been replaced.

Everyone stared with surprise. Vincent had a gold arm from the elbow down. It had claws at the fingers. Vincent lifted the new arm and looked it over. It was made out of metal, that he could see. "An artificial metal arm…..interesting. Well, at least the pain has stopped." He looked at Tifa. "What do you think Tifa?" He asked. Tifa smiled and took a hold of his new gold arm. "I like it. It makes you look tougher." She said. Everyone laughed and they all hurried back into town and looked around at the damage. Cloud shook his head. "What a mess. We can't let everyone wake up to see this." He said. Zack nodded and pointed. "Or that."

Beyond the town the black thorny vines were still there, waving around as if swatting at flies. Aeris smiled looking at Sephiroth. "I think we should call on a little fairy magic." She said. Sephiroth looked at her then smiled. "Yes. The Fairy Clans would be so delighted to help clean up our mess. I could almost hearing them singing and dancing already." He said with light sarcasium. Everyone laughed.

Aeris gasped softly. "Look!" She said pointing towards the East. The others turned sharply to see what she was freaking out about. And what they saw was a beautiful sunrise. "I didn't even relieze that we had been fighting all night long." Cloud said. Zack nodded. Tifa and Vincent smiled at each other and held each other's hands.

They had called upon the fairies from everywhere. Hundreds of Fairies had come. They all looked around shaking their heads with disbelief and began repairing the town with their magic. Several Fairy Soldiers, including our favorite three, got rid of all the black thorns. With in the hour, everything was back to normal.

* * *

The Valentines woke up feeling a little tired. The sun was shining through the windows. Veronica then sat up sharply. "Stefan!" She cried out. Stefan looked at her. "What, what?" He asked. Veronica quickly climbed off the bed and raced towards Vincent's bedroom. Stefan hurried after her. They looked around. The room was clean and empty. It was like what they remembered hadn't happened. Veronica sighed and shook her head. "It must have been a dream." She said. 

Stefan sighed hugging his wife. "Vincent didn't come home yet, has he? He must be gone for good." He said softly tears filling his eyes. Veronica burst into tears and placed her head on Stefan's shoulder. "I want me son." She cried. Stefan nodded. "Aye, so do I, Ronnie. So do I."

Suddenly there was a noise. Stefan and Veronica pulled away and looked around. There was sounds of trumpets and drums. Music, cheering. The two Valentines looked at each other and hurried out of the room. They raced down the stairs and to the door. Throwing it open they hurried out towards the streets and looked down.

There was a huge crowd in the town square. People were cheering. The Valentines clutched each other as they hurried down the street to find out what was going on. Hope in their hearts. They pushed through the crowds to find out what they were all looking at. And sitting at the base of the water tower, sat a young man with long black hair and red eyes. In his arms, leaning against him was Tifa. The Four Fairy Guardians sitting beside them. Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and Aeris. They smiled at everyone who were asking several questions.

When they saw the Valentines they all smiled brightly and waved at the two shocked people. Vincent smiled and stood up. He reached down with his golden hand and helped Tifa stand as well. His arm still around her as they approached Stefan and Veronica, who had tears in their eyes.

"V-Vincent?" Veronica asked. Vincent looked at Tifa who smiled at him. She stepped back and let him step forward. Vincent looked at his parents with a happy smile. "Mother, Father. I'm home." He said. The Valentines laughed and took their son into embrace. They hugged each other tightly.

"Stefan! Veronica! I have bad news." Someone suddenly called out. Everyone turned to see Devid Lockhart staggering out his house and walking sleepily up to The Valentines. Tifa giggled. "Daddy?" She asked. Devid looked at her and sighed. He looked back at Stefan. "Stefan, I'm afraid my daughter doesn't want to marry your son. She has met some woodsman and fallen in love with him." He said sadly.

Tifa then broke out into a fit of laughter. Vincent and the four fairies joined in. Stefan rose his eyebrow. "Uh, Devid? Have you been drinking?" He asked tilting his head. Devid shrugged. "No! Uh...maybe." He paused then lowered his head looking shameful. "Yes." He muttered but looked back up at the Valentines.

"But I'm just sorry. Tifa told me that..." He paused looking at Vincent. He squinted his eyes. "Wait...aren't you..." He was saying. Tifa hurred forward and linked her arm with Vincent's. "Daddy, allow me to introduce you to my fiancee. Vincent Valentine, the woodsman I told you about and Stefan's son." She said.

Devid blinked several times. "This is...this is the man you wanted to marry? And he's Vincent Valentine?" he asked. Tifa nodded sweetly. Vincent bowed to Devid. "Hello, Mr. Lockhart. It's a pleasure to meet you finally." He said. Devid smiled weakly. "Vincent, it is a great pleasure to meet you." he said taking Vincent's hand and shaking it. He then winced and grabbed his head. "Ow. I hate hangovers." He said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

They held a Grand Ball in honor of the return of Vincent Valentine. Everyone was there. Sephiroth and Aeris were dancing together looking quite happily. They were officially a couple. Vincent and Tifa dancing together just looking into each other's eyes. Vincent was wearing his red cloak. Tifa was wearing a pretty light blue dress. Smiles on their faces. They looked so happy together. Everyone but two Fairy Soldiers were dancing with someone. 

Zack and Cloud watched with smiles on their faces. They sighed and shook their heads. Cloud shed a tear. Zack looked at him with concern. "Cloud? What's wrong?" He asked. Cloud shook his head with a smile. "Oh nothing. I just love happy endings that's all." he said with a smile. Zack laughed and nodded. "Yeah, me too, Cloud."

He looked towards Sephiroth and Aeris. "Hey, you think Sephiroth's too busy to pay attention?" He asked. Cloud looked at him. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. Zack grinned and waved his hand towards Vincent. His cloak turned blue and he didn't even notice. "Well he's gotta match his girlfriend doesn't he?" Zack asked with a grin.

Suddenly both Vincent and Tifa's cloths turned purple. Zack jumped and then glared at Cloud. "They're gonna be blue!" Their cloths turned back to blue.

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

Their spells hit Sephiroth and Aeris by accident making Sephiroth wearing purple and Aeris blue. And they did noticed. "Cloud! Zack!" Sephiroth roared and ran after the two fleeing Fairy Soldiers. Everyone in the room laughed. Tifa and Vincent looked at their now multicolored cloths of blue and purple. They laughed and shared a kiss.

Don't worry, minna. Sephiroth couldn't even catch Cloud and Zack. They were way too fast for him. Well, I know usually Sephiroth would faster but he sure scared the crap out of the two with his evil glares that he gave them and they ran faster than anyone could blink. As for Reno, Rude and Elena...well...

Somewhere in Costa Del Sol...

Reno laid stretched out on the lawn chair wearing swimming trunks. His sunglasses over his eyes. Rude was applying suntan lotion to Elena's back. She was wearing a yellow bikini. Rude was smiling as he continued.

"Man, this is the life." Reno said happily. Elena nodded merrily. "Yeah...at least that bossy jerk, Hojo isn't around anymore." Reno looked at her from over his sunglasses. "Elena, now those are the only words that you have said right that I agreed to." Rude kept smiling.

Well...I guess that explains everything. And I suppose I'll just do the traditional way of ending a fairy tale. And everyone, but Cloud and Zack, who are still being hunted by Sephiroth, lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Well there you go. I hope you liked my version of Sleeping Beauty FF 7 style. Now, I'm still trying to figure out what one to do next. So I need some suggestions. I was thinking about doing The Little Mermaid but that one's going to be Final Fantasy 8 style too. I'm still thinking about it. But here's a small list of what ones I might do.

James and the Giant Peach-only it'll be called Yuffie and the Giant Peach, but I'm not sure.

Aladdin-I'm still thinking about that one.

Anastasia- I'm thinking about doing that one with Rufus Shinra and all.

Cinderella-I'm thinking about doing that one with Tifa, since she's like my favorite character besides Vincent. Although, I don't think I'll do it the Disney style though. I'm thinking about doing like Ever After, the movie with Drew Barrymore.

Anyway just let me know what you think I should do next. 


End file.
